The Ultimate Thief
by Linnay
Summary: SLASH.LEMON.AU.PWP.NCS.ONESHOT. Duo breaks into Harry’s apartment and is caught red handed by the owner.


**EDITED: From the request of a reader I changed the details and added NCS in the warnings - 14 November 2009. **

**Betaed by KounetsuDeb - 11 November 2009. **

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and studio Sunrise.

**Summary: **Duo breaks into Harry's apartment and is caught red handed by the owner.

**Pairings: **Duo/Harry.

**Warnings: SLASH. AU**(The year is 2005). **.** This is going to be heavy male on male action, only for mature people, so a warning for those with weak hearts. However if you're all for handcuffs and chocolate… Then be my guest. :grins:

**Author's note: **I blame Deb (KounetsuDeb) for this plot bunny. She and I decided to write each a story with the same base and plot idea (a Duo/Harry pairing and Duo breaking into Harry's home). I stole the title from her and that's also where the main idea came from. It's been a while since I've written a one-shot and lemon, but I hope it will be to your satisfaction. Duo practically wrote this himself…and he certainly got what he wanted way faster than the others in my other stories…lol. This is all for your pleasure and enjoyment Deb sweetie! Thanks for being my, naughty, muse~ XP

The Ultimate Thief

~*~

"I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie."

Duo Maxwell

~*~

It had been a long day at work and Harry James Potter was not feeling the happy energy, that every-damn-single-person around was exuding in expectance of Valentine's Day. Harry was not in a happy state of mind, no not at all, rather he was a in an extremely foul mood and it was all Malfoy's fault. That idiot of a man had yet _again_, rejected his latest proposal for the Eros Chocolate project he was working on and even demanded he redo practically everything that was in it apart from the typeface.

It bothered Harry to no end that such a irritating and annoying man could be so stuck up and arrogant with his father's employees. So what if his father had left the responsibility to him while he took a vacation. Harry wasn't just any employee, he was the best graphic designer the company had at disposal; Harry had a ridiculously high salary to show for it too. There was no coincident that they were the leading advertising agency who other companies signed for publicity and to get their products sold.

So you'll have to excuse Harry when he didn't offer any pleasantries with the girls as he rapidly passed the break room on his way to his office, a mildly pissed off expression on his face. There would probably be rumors and gossip spread around by the end of the day of yet another showdown between their lead designer and the president's son, but Harry could care less about that now. He would have to compose a new proposal before tomorrow where he would meet up with the board and Malfoy, and if he didn't satisfy the asshole then the project would be handed over to another designer.

Harry slammed the folder with his rejected proposal onto his desk and glared at the people passing by outside the glass walls to his office looking in curiously at him as well as the few who had stopped their typing on their computers. They all hastily turned their heads and got back to work.

Letting out a disgusted snort he pulled out his chair, sat down and booted up his laptop. He swiveled the chair around and retrieved several reference books from his bookshelf and dumped them all on the desk beside his computer. He just knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

At eleven in the evening Harry was the only person left on his floor, the last employee having left a couple hours earlier. In front of him the blank screen taunted him and the raven haired man was at his wits end, ready to pull out all of his hair if that would somehow make a proposal mysteriously appear on his computer. He tapped the space bar repeatedly as if he were in a trance, and then would hit the delete button to begin the process all over again.

The word processor program remained empty of any comprehensible syllables or words, much to Harry's displeasure. A small tired cry of outrage erupted from the male and he abruptly shut down the computer, collected his papers and laptop he pushed it all into his shoulder bag. Grabbing his jacket and putting it on, he slung the bag over his shoulder and left his office.

The elevator dinged as it opened its doors and Harry took one last look at the darkened floor before they shut again.

~*~

The underground train chugged along and besides the annoying crowded advertising posters grazing the inner walls of the train, Harry was pretty well on his own, it being so late in the evening.

Coming out of the underground, he trudged along the remaining distance to his block of newly built flats. He punched in the code to the entrance and took the elevator up to the seventh floor; His flat was the only one on this floor, being quite larger than the rest in the building and he'd chosen it for the prospects of privacy.

The keys jingled as he inserted the key into the lock and stumbled into the flat, dumping his bag on the floor by the wardrobe and his jacket over a stool. He didn't bother turning on the lights and entered the kitchen for a glass of water. Changing his mind, he removed a bottle of red wine instead from a wooden rack filled with three more bottles. Uncorking the bottle he filled his glass almost to the top and took a large gulp of the alcohol, downing the first glass and then refilling it.

Harry took the glass and bottle with him into the living room, and put the bottle down on the coffee table and leaned back into the soft confines of the leather couch. He sipped on the wine and took comfort from his solitude, away from gossiping girls and overbearing bosses.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation he thought he heard something shuffle across the floor and sat up to turn around to see what it was.

Eyes blinked at the dark figure standing in the entrance way from the hallway to the living room. Harry stared surprised at it before he rose to stand on his feet hurriedly.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He demanded.

He wasn't prepared for when the figure leapt into action, racing across the floor towards him, agilely jumping over the back of the couch to push him down sideways onto it. The glass got knocked out of his hand and spilled its contents all over his brand new carpet.

He let out a surprised noise and half his face was thrust into the leather, causing the friction to burn him slightly with the force. The unknown person and Harry struggled for several minutes before the stranger got the upper hand and secured Harry's arms behind his back with the offending individual on top of him.

Trying in vain to shake the man off, (he'd figured it was a male by now by the man's stature of the other) he grunted when the male put a knee into his back to keep him down. One hand temporarily let go of his two hands, the rustling of fabric and then something cold and hard slipped onto his right wrist and clicked into place. His other followed the same faith and Harry felt dread creeping into him. Had he just been handcuffed?

Hands let go of him to only turn him on his back and he got his first good look at his assailant.

Emerald eyes squinted into the dark to see the contours of another male's face above him with a cocky grin in place. He was surprised to see a rope of hair hanging down in a braid over the man's shoulder.

Harry frowned at the male, the handcuffs secured to his wrists highly uncomfortable with his position.

"…Calmer now?" A dark tenor voice said that was definitively American.

"I don't know who you are, but you better get the bloody hell off me, and get me out of these handcuffs so I can call the police on your sorry arse after I'm done with you." Harry let out angrily.

Dark eyes twinkled down at him in amusement.

"Can't do that, buddy. That kind of goes against my main objective here…if you get what I'm saying."

The male leaned back but was still planted on Harry's legs, effectively keeping him from escaping or moving too much.

"Nice pad you've got here, not much stuff though. I have to say I was greatly disappointed with the selection actually." He said conversationally like it was an everyday thing for him.

"You're a thief." Harry stated with disgust.

The man waggled his finger at the raven haired, clucking his tongue for added effect.

"Not just any thief, the ultimate thief…and the most handsome at that too if I do say so myself. Which, I do."

"Don't you mean the most narcissistic?" Harry retorted and the male chuckled.

"You drink?" He asked instead and the couch shifted as he leaned to grab a hold of the wine bottle Harry had left there earlier.

"That's none of your business."

The burglar ignored the biting tone in Harry's voice and inspected the label on bottle.

"A Cabernet Sauvignon, red wine of the highest class." He mused to himself. "You've got good taste, and a large wallet." He added with a grin.

The male's hand reached out for the empty glass on the floor, casting a look at it before putting it on the table.

"Sorry about the spilled wine. You caught me by surprise when you suddenly showed up like that. Thought I'd slip out of here without you knowing any better but we both know how that went, don't we?" He said while eyeing the bottle with interest.

"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked.

A thoughtful expression entered the man's features and he tipped his head to the side.

"Haven't thought about that yet, but I'm sure I'll figure something out." He said confidently.

"Like the traditional disposing of the witnesses?" Harry replied scathingly.

He got a funny look from the thief that almost looked to say that he was an idiot for even suggesting such a thing.

"I'm a thief for heaven's sake, not a damned murderer. Jeez, give a guy some credit here for his honest choice of living." The man sighed dramatically.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that statement.

The male took a swig out of the bottle before Harry could voice a protest. That bottle had cost him a fortune, he thought frustratingly and it was not meant for consumption by a petty thief!

"What's your name by the way?" The male said before taking another large gulp.

"…None of your business." He bit out angrily.

"Oh come on," The male wheedled. "We're becoming such good friends." He burst out playfully.

"Go to hell."

"Aren't we in a bad mood." He stated.

The male put the bottle away on the table and proceeded with patting down Harry's jean pockets.

"Hey!" Harry let out indignantly.

Hands searched his front pockets but came up empty. The man scrunched his eyebrows together before flipping Harry over onto his stomach, and roved through his back pockets; He fished out a small black wallet and the male opened it despite the loud protests from the owner beneath him.

"Harry James Potter. Born 31st of July 1980…so that would make you… 25, right?" He read aloud from Harry's ID card.

A grunted response was all he got and the thief dumped Harry's wallet on the table beside the glass before removing his weight to flip his captive to look at him again. He held Harry's ID in front of him and switched between that and Harry's exasperated face.

"You look so much better in reality." He announced with an appreciative nod.

Harry couldn't help the slight blush at the comment and in retaliation tried a kick at his captor to get him off of him with his one knee, now that his legs had some more leeway. It didn't go well though, since the man easily blocked his attempt with an arm and promptly sat down on Harry's legs again to prevent any future attempts.

"You're a naughty one aren't you?" He said with a mild scolding tone like how you would talk to a child.

"I promise you, when I-"

"Duo."

Harry frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"My name's Duo. Can't give you my last name, for obvious reasons, but it gets so annoying calling each other by 'you' all the time." The man, Duo, said matter-of-factly.

Harry stared at the thief like he'd lost his mind. Where the hell was he going with this?

"Do you think I care what your bloody name is?" He replied incrediously.

"Hey now, that hurts!" The man said with faked sadness. He leant down almost to Harry's eye level and Duo pierced his, almost violet, orbs into dark emerald. "Beautiful eyes," He said, reaching out with a hand and traced his fingertips along Harry's temple.

Harry turned his head away, as far away from the hand he could go. He noticed how Duo laid down more comfortably on top of him and he gave the other male a highly confused look as to his actions, which only grew when Duo started tracing his one finger in circles on Harry's chest.

"So, do you come here often?" He said in a strange tone that Harry could have sworn was a seductive one, but that couldn't possibly be true.

"What are you playing at?" He asked with a small bit of hesitation growing in his gut.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"You can't expect me to be anymore clearer than that."

"What?"

"Oh dear, you're a thick one." He sighed.

Duo let his hands travel over Harry's arms slowly, his chest and one hand slipped down to stroke along the left thigh. Harry's eyes widened comically and Duo took one look at his expression before bursting out into laughter.

"Don't tell me you've never been hit on before?"

"You're hitting on me?" Harry squeaked out.

"…Brilliant deduction there Einstein."

Silence stretched between them.

"Why?" Harry finally said.

Duo rolled his eyes again accompanied with an artful sigh.

"For a good-looking guy like you, you must've lived an awful sheltered life up until now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry let out affronted.

"How many people have you slept with?" Duo asked bluntly.

"I don't see why I have to tell you!"

"Five tops then. Judging by your outburst."

Harry felt his face start coloring, it might have been from the alcohol, but you know what the worst part was? Duo was right and he could count on one hand how many people he'd been sexually involved with. There'd been his best friend's younger sister during his teens, a girl from school in his later teens and a secretary from the agency where he worked, whom he'd broken up with just half a year earlier after nearly a year of dating.

He stubbornly turned his head to the side to try and hide his embarrassment.

"You're so cute." Duo said amusedly.

"Guys are not cute." He threw back pointedly.

"I beg to differ." Duo mused aloud and started up his ministrations again, sliding his hands in soft strokes up and down Harry's chest.

Harry twisted his head back to face Duo.

"I'm not interested in…" He trailed off.

"Guys?" Duo filled in for him but didn't stop.

Harry nodded.

"Have you ever tried being with another man?"

Harry frowned.

"No."

"Then how would you know?" Duo pointed out.

Eyebrows scrunched together in thought and confusion.

"Weren't you going to rob me?" Harry asked instead, trying to get away from the uncomfortable subject.

Duo smirked at him.

"I changed my mind."

The raven haired man swallowed reflexively at the dark look. He flicked his eyes from side to side for an escape path before focusing on deep violet again. Strong masculine hands flattened against his chest and one found its way down to the hem of his shirt. In the next soft fingertips touched against his stomach.

"Hold on now!" He let out in a rushed voice.

Harry wiggled to get away from the searching hands on his body, but those same hands planted themselves on both sides of his body to keep him in place.

"Why don't we have a good time together…_Harry_." Duo let the name roll of his tongue sensuously, and leaned in to give Harry a kiss that ended up on the cheek instead when Harry twisted his head to the side.

Duo sighed once before grabbing a hold of Harry's chin with one hand. Harry's eyes widened when Duo's face came close again and soft lips pressed against his.

"Mmph!"

The kiss felt weird at first but not as disgusting as Harry had pictured; even when it was coming from another male and that confused him more than anything.

The kiss ended and Duo leaned back once more. He licked his lips and Harry flushed at the action. He reached out for the bottle of wine and drank again from its expensive contents. Deposing the wine bottle on the table he bent down over Harry again, grasping his chin and kissed him once more. The sudden touch of a hand on his naked waist surprised him enough that he gasped and opened his mouth.

Fluid rushed into his mouth and he swallowed reflexively, coughing when some threatened to enter the wrong pipe. He looked up at the male, feeling the familiar lightheadedness that came from the influence of the alcohol. He shouldn't be affected this easily, he thought dimly through the haziness, but Harry hadn't had anything to eat since lunch earlier that day.

He blinked once when he felt heat latch onto his neck and something wet traced his collarbone up to his earlobe. Harry shivered and then moaned lowly when a mouth encased it, sucking on it. Someone snickered by his ear.

"Like that?"

Harry's eyes, which he hadn't noticed he'd closed, shot open. He was a bit scared how Duo could make him feel like this and he was another man to boot. One who had broken into his home. They were of the same sex, and it was wrong. Wasn't it?

"No, it isn't."

Duo stared him straight into the eyes and he realized he'd spoken out loud without even noticing and he reddened from embarrassment. A hand touched his neck and he shivered from the touch. Somewhere along the line Duo had managed to unbutton the three top buttons of his shirt and was in the middle of caressing his neck and ear.

Harry moaned unconsciously again, the good feeling the friction created on his skin sending tendrils of heat throughout his sex deprived body.

Duo smirked again at his reactions.

"Let's take this a little further shall we?" He said and dived in for another kiss.

Duo's tongue ran along his bottom lip and pushed past his half resisting lips, engaging in a deep tongue massage that had Harry's whole body prickle in delight.

"…Not so feisty anymore, eh?" Duo mumbled, resting his forehead against Harry's.

Harry sent him a glare that told otherwise and the male chuckled.

"Get off me." Harry demanded again but his voice had lost some of its strength.

"You sure?"

Duo let his hand travel down the other's taut chest. Harry clamped down hard on his tongue when the man's hand took a firm grip on the bulge that had formed down there.

"This says otherwise though… but if you're sure…?"

Harry glared defiantly, torn between what he thought was wrong and the betrayal of his bodily urges. With a mischievous glint Duo started kneading the bulge and Harry clamped down on the moan in the back of his throat.

He was aroused; Aroused by another male and he felt his resistance starting to slip away under the pressure without him having the strength to do anything about it. Maybe he didn't want to do anything about it? Maybe he wanted Duo to continue what he was doing, especially since it felt so _good_.

Somewhere in his mind a voice told him that he was about to become very intimate with a complete stranger, while another unceremoniously pushed that voice to the side telling him to just enjoy the ride. He thought he registered the sound of a zipper and he was just about to ask Duo when a hand took a much firmer hold onto his private parts, this time without anything getting in the way of direct skin contact.

"Oh god!" Harry let out with a groan that was smothered by Duo's mouth descending onto his.

The man's hand and fingers were doing the wickedest things to him and his moans were muffled by the equally wicked tongue that was currently ravaging his mouth.

The rest of his shirt's buttons were quickly opened and the fabric pushed to the wayside. While one hand was busy with his lower part, one hand kept itself busy by caressing and teasing a pert nipple. Duo's braid lay wisped against his side.

Something coiled in his abdomen and with a muted cry he came right into Duo's hand. The man let go off his mouth and removed his hand from within Harry's trousers. Slowly Harry's eyes opened and he saw Duo inspecting his now semen coated hand. He blushed a brilliant shade red when the thief licked a drop off and he didn't quite know if he should be disgusted or fascinated by the sight.

"Delicious."

Duo winked at him and slowly licked his whole hand clean, pausing to suck on each digit for a bit longer than was necessary. Despite bordering on disturbing for Harry, the image was a huge turn on.

Coming down from his high Harry became awfully aware of his exposed skin and private parts hanging out of his trousers. He probably would have been even more embarrassed if he could see the two or three hickeys gracing his throat and neck.

Finished, Duo took a look around before getting off of Harry and the couch to stand on his feet.

"Wait there." He said before he ventured out into the hallway, leaving Harry alone on the couch.

Blinking once Harry sat up and saw his chance of escape; His arms felt numb but he managed to get to his feet and tapped carefully across the floor to the entrance door. He spotted his forgotten bag and bent down before he realized the difficulty of fishing out a cell phone with no hands. He cursed under his breath, turning his back to it and did what he could with his cuffed wrists.

He tried looking over his shoulder but he had a really hard time getting the two clasps securing the lid to open. Getting first one and then the other he rummaged around the best he could. His fingertips touched onto something small and hard that he was sure was his cell phone. He cheered inwardly and tried figuring out which button was which.

"Who said you could move?" A voice called to him.

Harry dropped the phone in surprise and it clattered against the floor. He looked up to see Duo standing with his hands on his hips with raised eyebrows. Harry rose to his feet and made for the door, but as he always locked it when he originally came in and his fumbling was quickly halted as Duo was upon within seconds, pinning him against the door.

"Didn't I tell you to wait there?" Duo chided and shook his head.

"You can't do this." Harry said despite the closeness of which Duo's face was to his. "Let me go."

"Didn't I already do that?"

Duo smirked at the scandalized expression on Harry's face.

Standing so close together he could see that Duo was taller than him, he was in no way short himself but Duo beat him with a couple of inches and had broader shoulders. He actually was quite handsome upon closer inspection.

An arm wound its way behind his back and grabbed a hold of the small chain that linked the cuffs together. Duo stepped away and pulled on it, forcing Harry to stumble backwards after the male. He cast a last longing glance at the abandoned cell phone before they passed into another room.

Harry's _bedroom_.

He was getting a very bad feeling about the change of rooms.

Another tug on the chain had Harry bracing himself in an attempt to maintain his balance, but his legs caught on the edge of the bed and caused him to fall onto the mattress with a grunt. He cursed loudly, trying to get up but was stopped when Duo pushed him back down on his stomach. The other male tinkered with the handcuffs as one of his wrists were let out of the cuff and he tried pushing himself up with the now free hand. However Duo put more of his weight onto him to keep him down and to Harry's great dismay secured the other end to the metal frame of the bed, eradicating any future escape attempts or calling for help for that matter.

His head was thankfully starting to clear up somewhat though from the haziness of the alcohol, but the numbness in his arms was still there. When Duo let him go he turned around, backside to the frame and tugged at the cuff with the help of his free hand; Even though if it proved useless, he still had to try.

In the meantime Duo went over to the dresser where he picked up a white box.

"I found these in your kitchen." He said and let Harry have a better look at it.

It was the box of chocolates from their Eros project which he'd received as both a gift and an extra help for finding an idea. Harry was immediately reminded of the project and the proposal he was supposed to be working on; It didn't look like he was ever going to get that done and he couldn't help but to blame the poor box of chocolates for his current position. Well, partly to blame for it anyway and Malfoy was still an asshole.

"Did you know that Eros was a god of sexual love and beauty in Greek mythology?" He asked and opened the lid.

This random bit information caught Harry off guard, he hadn't known that, and he stared oddly at Duo, almost seeing him in new light of sorts as he stepped closer to the bed. The braided male sat down on the right side of the bed, box still in hand.

"His Roman counterpart is Cupid, who also stands for desire."

"…Huh." Harry responded.

Duo grinned, taking a piece of chocolate and holding it out to Harry who eyed the little piece with a suspicious eye.

"I'm not really fond of chocolate." Harry said tensely.

"Try it."

Harry was utterly confused. He didn't understand the workings of Duo's mind at all. He was a thief who had broken into his apartment that Harry had caught red-handed. One who he had been forced to engage in sexual activities with, and who had handcuffed him to his bed and now he wanted to feed him chocolate? Was it only him who found this whole picture more than a little weird and disturbing?

"Do you have mental problems?" Harry asked, uncertain if you should really ask a person they suspected if they really had any.

"Not that I know of." Duo replied flippantly with a shrug.

The answer did nothing to settle Harry's worries.

He deposited the box on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed towards Harry. Harry tried shuffling away, but the cuffs preventing him from getting very far. Duo grabbed his one free arm and put the piece of chocolate between his teeth, holding Harry's head still. Before forcing the sweet treat into his unwilling mouth.

It wasn't bad, but the chocolate was still too sweet for his taste. Duo kept his face close to Harry's watching him chew and finally swallow with peculiarly keen interest.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" He asked with an unidentified underlying tone.

Harry blinked. Him? Sexy? That was a first someone's told him that. He thought himself to be around average in everything and certainly not sexy, far from it to be exact.

"I don't believe you." He finally replied.

"Oh, but you are." Duo said, his eyes flicking between Harry's emerald orbs and the full lips.

The thief took a deep breath and attacked, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth and almost aggressively entangling his fingers in Harry's raven hair.

The sheets rustled as Duo broke away for a second to pull a leg over Harry, straddling him and continued his frenzied kisses. They trailed down from top to bottom.

Harry let out a small cry of surprise when Duo tugged at his trousers and boxers, making him slide down from his sitting position to lie fully on his back. His flesh colored a dark red with his now extremely exposed nakedness and his try at covering himself, but all attempts were swatted away. Duo rose up and began nipping and sucking on and along his chin, going downwards and adding more to the already existing hickeys. Harry felt his body reacting to the male in very much the same manner as it had before and was again having mixed feelings. His protests were quieter now and less came to be as time went on.

He was painfully aware of his heightened breathing that was accompanied by another. Duo sat up and in one swift motion removed the black shirt he'd been wearing, revealing smooth skin and slim muscles beneath that flexed with the movement. Harry gulped despite telling himself, over and over again, that he was not attracted to the other male. No, there was no way that was happening.

The moon shining down on them from the overhead window and the light illuminated Duo just as he flicked a loose tendril of hair behind one ear. He sent Harry a sultry look that went straight to his groin.

'Yes way', that voice in his head announced cheerily and perhaps even a bit smugly.

Duo rose to stand on the bed, the mattress shaking lightly and with painstakingly slowness, the long haired male slid his hand down his chest to pluck the button to his dark jeans. The raven felt the sweat forming on his skin and he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes of the man before him. Hands helped lean hips to shimmy out of the clothing and he became intensely aware of the fact that Duo did not wear any underwear. He was also very much aroused and Harry tore his eyes away from the man's considerable package, thinking he was going to burn up from embarrassment over the knowledge that he had ogled another man's...thing.

The jeans were thrown aside and Duo slumped down on top of Harry again. He practically plastered their chests together and it all of a sudden got much harder to breathe for a number of reasons; one being the weight of the other, but much more probable, was the hot cavern that was Duo's mouth when he sucked Harry's tongue into his own.

He hissed when their arousals brushed together and the other grinded against him, creating a delicious friction between their heated fleshes that caused all his earlier hesitations to be thrown out the window. Driven only by his strong lust Harry found himself burying a hand into the long hair at the back of Duo's head, pulling the other even closer (if that was possible) and Duo reciprocated the action, giving a pleasure filled moan in response.

Duo tore his lips away to pay respect to Harry's body once again and the cuff's chain jingled when Harry tried to follow those lips. Misty emeralds looked down through lidded eyes and violet eyes smirked as a mouth latched onto a nipple. Duo slid down further, lavishing small kisses on the quivering stomach and reaching the end took a firm hold of Harry's manhood with one hand. Sending a last clouded look at the half lidded eyes watching him as he descended and enveloped the bound man's length.

Harry threw his head back into the pillows and moaned.

Loudly.

The male licked along the underside of the flesh and swirled his tongue around the head before dipping into the crevice there. A warm hand fondled the balls beneath and Duo moaned around his mouthful as he stroked himself.

Harry blinked when he felt the heat disappear as well as Duo's shifting movements. The male reached to the side and pulled a treat from the box on the nightstand. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but Duo quieted him down with a quick kiss.

With a mischievous glint in his eyes Duo drew the piece from base to top in slow motions. The chocolate melted little by little from the body heat and Duo licked his fingers clean before lapping lazily at Harry's manhood, careful not to miss a single drop.

Harry's un-cuffed hand reached up to wrap around one of the small metals rods for much needed support as Duo swallowed him whole in one go. Emerald eyes closed in sweet pleasure; He could feel himself closing in on the end when Duo suddenly let go of him with a small pop.

"Got any lotion?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry nodded through the heated haze.

"Where?"

"…bathroom…"

He didn't think to ask why the braided male would want it. He only hoped he wouldn't be gone long.

"Stay right there." Duo smirked as he fully knew Harry wasn't going anywhere even if he wanted to or not with his one hand handcuffed to the bed.

Duo's nude form disappeared for barely a minute before he came back and jumped onto the bed. He smiled seductively as he flipped the lid off the tube and squeezed out a liberal amount into his hand of the lotion he'd found in Harry's bathroom cabinet.

Tossing the tube to the side he settled himself between Harry's legs, coating his fingers with the lotion and pulled a leg onto his shoulder. He took Harry into his mouth again and traced a lubed finger across an area of his body that Harry had not expected to get any attention.

He yelped in surprise.

"What?"

"It's alright." Duo assured him.

A finger pressed lightly at the puckered opening before it gave in and Duo was able to slip a finger in.

It was a weird sensation that Harry didn't really know what to make of. He wasn't sure what Duo was planning with his actions and he winced when a second finger pressed into him. The two digits flexed in a scissor like movement and there was a slight uncomfortable pain.

Sensing his discomfort Duo added suction to distract Harry from his fingers; Judging from the tightness Harry was a virgin in this department and he was delighted to know that he was the man's first taste of another male. He'd make sure Harry wouldn't forget this for a long time to come.

Harry arched his back with a startled cry of pleasure when Duo struck against something inside him that made his whole body shiver from the tremors and at the raw good feeling they brought, bright splotches of color blooming at the edges of his vision.

"What was that…?" He let out in a half moan.

"It gets better." Duo grinned.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to try to clear his head and was very aware of when Duo removed his fingers and hefted Harry's other leg on the man's shoulder. Then became instantly aware of how something warm and very hard pressed against that same place, realizing in silent disbelief that he was about to be entered by nothing else but Duo's cock, and then the pain that instantly bloomed out from that same spot. His body tensed and his hands desperately clutched at the metal rods of the bed in an attempt to try and fight the pain.

"You're still so tight." Duo ground out, huffing with exertion.

Harry groaned and twisted his head from side to side.

"You need to relax." Duo urged him and began stroking the other man to help the other relax and not focus on the pain itself.

Harry felt the other push himself slowly inside his body inch by agonizing inch until he was fully inside. He paused to let Harry adjust to the new sensations while he kept stroking him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I think so." Harry said in between deep breaths.

"Brace yourself." Duo warned.

He slowly pulled out, only to push right back in swiftly and Harry clenched his teeth together. After a few slow thrusts Duo tried a few different angles and hitting the right spot sent his partner into a long outdrawn moan.

After that the pain, bit by bit was replaced by a burning ecstasy that took a hold of the raven haired man. It was beyond anything he had ever felt before and they soon shifted into a comfortable rhythm. The bed shook and Duo dropped one of Harry's legs to shift his position slightly, pushing his left leg almost all the way up to Harry's chest.

They kept at it until Duo stopped momentarily to reach for something behind his head, taking out a small sophisticated lock pick which he leaned over to use on the handcuff secured to Harry's wrist. As soon as Harry got his arm loose, Duo pulled the other male into his lap, Harry's arms coming to wrap around Duo's shoulders, and encouraged Harry to adjust his own pace.

Their mouths pulled together and met in a clash of heat and swapping of bodily fluids. Harry moaned against Duo's mouth and the braided haired male had a firm hold on his buttocks as he pushed himself up and down. Harry's cock continuously grazed against Duo's stomach and he felt himself grow weak in the legs as he got closer to the edge.

Duo pushed Harry back onto the bed, thrusting back into his body repeatedly while he latched onto the man's neck, licking and sucking for all he was worth. He could also feel himself coming closer to the end and he reached a hand in between them to pump the other to completion.

With an almost guttural cry Harry came between both their bodies and he clamped down on Duo inside him. The added tightness made Duo groan and he followed just seconds after Harry, causing him to bite down on the man's neck.

Harry rode the waves of his orgasm until he felt his vision grow darker and he felt himself slipping away into unconsciousness.

~*~

Harry woke up the next morning and he opened his eyes to see the familiar interior of his bedroom. His eyes landed on the open white box of chocolate and he frowned for all of a few seconds before his eyes widened in remembrance.

He began pulling the blanket away before a dull ache in his backside halted him and he attained a nice shade of red when the realization of what he had done the previous night fully entered his mind.

His head turned around, half expecting to see Duo in bed there with him but the man was nowhere to be seen. Carefully he eased himself into sitting at the bed's edge and noticed his cell phone was behind the box with a slip of paper stuck under it.

Leaning over to grasp it in his hand, he curiously read the short message written in a squiggly and sloppy handwriting.

"_I'll call you._"

At first he got irritated, almost crumpling the paper but something stopped him.

Harry stared at the words.

Eventually he shook his head with a small, wistful smile grazing his lips.

Harry believed he'd gotten his long sought idea for the design to the Eros project…

The Ultimate Thief, he thought with amusement and got back into bed for a short rest before he went in to work.

**AN: **I must say I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Okay, more than quite! However you should all check out KounetsuDeb's version of this plot idea. Now! It's named '_**Licentious**_' and you can find it on my favorite's page (easy to find, I don't have many favs). What are you waiting? Go!


End file.
